In recent years, the present practice of dewatering phosphate slimes in large settling ponds has been the subject of great concern, particularly in the State of Florida.
More than 50,000 acres of otherwise productive land has been more or less permanently converted to slime disposal areas with 6000 additional acres being presently converted to that purpose each year. This represents tremendous losses in land, water and minerals.